The most beautiful way to die
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: L dies in the most beautiful way possible. Wasn t really sure what genre to put this in. well, well, I hope you ll enjoy it eitherway. : Rated T for, well, suicide i suppose.


A/N: "The most beautiful way to die" is something my friend told me, and I do not have patent on her thought nor anything; she doesn't even know I write this. I just wanted to check if I could describe it correctly.

- This is slightly AU, to what happens in the Death note: The Last Name movie. It is not a problem if you haven't seen the movie, but for this to make sense, you will have to read the spoiler I write here.

Don't read the spoiler if you are going to see the movies soon:

_Spoiler: _So that Light shall not be able to kill him as he do in the manga, L writes his own name down in the death note, saying he shall die 23 days later. What is written in the death note cannot be changed, so Light is unable to kill him before that, and L ends up winning over Kira, and dies peacefully 23 days later.

_L Lawliet shall die 23 days from now,_

_in the most beautiful way thinkable,_

_after kissing the one cherishing him the most._

That was what the page said. The detective's eyes narrowed as he looked at his own messy handwriting. "Is it too far off?" he wondered,glancing at his watch. "No, obviously it is not," he concluded, as he hadn't died of a heart attack just yet. His original plan had been to just write that he dies peacefully of a heart attack, but he got a bit carried away. He bit the nail of his thumb as he thought. He hadn't much idea of who this person kissing him was going to be, but of course he had his speculations.

How many people knew him in person? Not many. Of course, it could be some girl who had cherished the name of brilliant detective L for ages, but it was odd, caring for a faceless name more than your own family..

L sighed and put down the cup of hot chocolate that was merely anything but marshmallows. He glanced at Watari as the elderly man entered the room. L silently held up the notebook for him to see, not caring that the last sentence may be perhaps a bit embarrassing.

The man also called Quillish Wammy frowned after reading the sentences in the killer notebook, but didn't comment it in any way. "I am glad I have known you, Watari," the raven-haired man finally spoke to the man who had cared for him as a father, before he walked out of the room, leaving his own death penalty behind._  
_

* * *

Not much had happened in the last days. L stared at the screen, leaning forward in the couch so all his body weight was placed on his legs, which were close up to his stomach as usual. Rem had indeed killed many people, including Watari, but neither L nor his Kira suspect had gone into the world after this just yet. There were ten days remaining on L`s inner clock now, though he hadn't mentioned his future death to any of the others. Rem hadn't tried to kill him. Perhaps the shinigami had seen the notebook and found it to be a waste of time to try.

Misa walked around his chair, poking him in the back. Clearly, the girl was annoyed that he hadn't just dropped dead and left her and her precious Light-kun alone yet. "No need to worry, the time will come," L reassured her silently in his brilliant mind.

The handcuffs were back on, discharging the rest of the team's annoyed grunts, L had decided it would be better that way. Of course Light was Kira. No matter how much of a brilliant actor he was, no matter how intelligent, L had always been sure. The brunet was Kira, and Misa was the second Kira. Light had chosen her because she was easy to manipulate, clearly not out of her intellect.

The part of his mind that didn't go through Light's characteristics, heard Misa complaining about Yagami-kun not being able to date her in conditions like this.

And L agreed. Perhaps that was why he did it. Light would get more time to figure out what to do as Kira, and less time together with that stupid model of his. Why did L even want him to have time to plan, to figure out?

His brilliant mind could answer itself. Because it was a game between them; a competition. And they would both give each other time to come up with the next move, to keep things interesting.

Though neither would ever admit to it, they both found it pretty fun.

* * *

Three days left. L closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Kira woke up, looking around the hotel room. His arm was bent in an uncomfortable angle due to the chain, but it was clear that he weren't going to ask the detective to remove it again. It was apparent that he gave up asking. L shifted over to the other side, away from Light. He never, ever slept, and though it left him feeling completely wrecked, it was a bit relaxing too; having the time to think that no-one else had.

"We're seeing Misa this afternoon," Light stated, taking of his pajama shirt and replacing it with his normal white one and the usual, black tie. Of course he knew L wouldn't be asleep at this point. The older man sat up, his legs pressed against his stomach and chest as he studied the other with his head tilted, very much like a dog. "No."

Light frowned at this and turned to face him. L felt a bit satisfaction for having the almost equally intelligent boy confused like this. It wasn't usual for L to answer with only a single word.

L waited for the Yagami to say something, but he just nodded and faced the mirror on the inside of the closet, taking in his own reflection and straightening his tie a bit. "I am going to take of the handcuffs for a week, Light-kun," he said easily, making new plans in his head as he spoke.

Light didn't seem surprised. He raised an eyebrow slightly but nodded, his eyes filled with thought too.

L looked out of the window, as if caring the least of the world outside. He figured he had to do something he had never done in his life before. He had to give up. Just take his mind away from the Kira case, instead trying to follow his instinct that the death note gave him, and try to find the best way to die. He closed his eyes, thinking of the last sentence he had written.

A kiss.

Why?

He had never been the romantic type, and it didn't say 'his one true love' either. Just someone who cherished him. He tried to focus on this, only this, only his death, but it seemed impossible. "How to track down Kira, how to serve Light the proof that he had lost?" Thoughts like that had infected his mind way to much. When L would die, a child from Wammy's would surely take his place, following that pattern again and again until Kira was gone. Light wasn't immortal, though. If not anything else, he would just die of old age.

But he would be tracked down before that. He would die. Kira would be gone, L knew it.

* * *

It was the last day, and L was walking barefoot into a forest. Why? Because that was where he felt that he should be at that time.

The steps behind him went unnoticed by the most brilliant mind modern world had seen as his feet shuffled forward, only to be covered in mud and old leaves.

He stopped when he reached the little pond in the middle of the forest. L looked up at the sunlight coming in between the trees around him. He smiled fondly at the nature he had always disliked, and removed his shirt as he started stepping into the water.

"What are you doing?"He stopped, and turned around. Oh, so this was the person who cherished him, he concluded. Strange, because he very well knew the brunet had seen the writing in the death note a few days before. Perhaps he hadn't put the puzzle together yet, or perhaps the Death Note`s powers was to great for him to object too. Or maybe_ ..._

L smiled at the thought. Light-kun was smart enough to realize what was going on. The only reason he was here was that he didn't have any objections.

The Kira suspect walked up to him, as far as he could without stepping into the water. He frowned and stopped, before replacing the frown with his normal poker-face again. Aha, so this was when he realized what was happening. L felt the urge to smirk, and did so, since for once, he couldn't care about others opinion. He was about to_ die_, why should anything matter?

Light looked a bit disgusted as he stepped into the water and walked over to the detective. "Damn it," he mumbled.

"Anything wrong, Kira-kun?" L teased.

"I don't like you. Not like that, not ever," Light said with an emotionless voice. L nodded understanding, he hadn't thought so either. "But it feels like a magnet. I need to kiss you. Damn it. Why did you even write that in the first place, Ryuzaki?"

"No reason to use the fake name now, Kira-kun, as you know my real one," L reasoned. Light looked away, still looking as if he had to do something unbelievably gross. L couldn't imagine why he would think that.

"_And I am not Kira_," he stated as he gave the detective a short kiss on the lips, before stepping back from him, as if he had been burned.

"Yes, you are," L nodded to himself, "I will die, no matter what happens I will be dead within minutes. You know my real name, it isn't fair for you to deny being Kira. It should be that we trust each other, to play the game to the very end.

"Sure, someone will come after me, someone who will find Kira and put him in chains and lock him up somewhere. But this is our game, and it always will be. A fun thing to pass the time as the children we are. It has always been like this. No matter whom of us that loose, we won't accept that the other has lost. We would give him time and the possibility to come back in the game. That is at least what I think, Light-kun,"

The detective smiled. The murderer was silent for a few minutes, and L started to wonder why he wasn't drowning already.

"Yes. That is the way it has always been," he finally spoke, as L found himself falling back in the pond as his legs suddenly gave up. "L Lawliet," L said with his last breath before being pulled under the water by invisible arms.

He was sinking. He could see the sun trough he muddy water, as he was pulled outwards, down to the deeper parts of the pond, further down. He saw plants and a few fish stare at him as he fell slowly, silently. He could hear things under the water, unlivable things. This was just like being in a second world. He wanted to wave his arms around a little, but they were all too heavy, so he couldn't even try. He breathed normally, feeling as the heavy air-like water came into his lungs all so slowly.

He was being strangled but he couldn't say he minded it. Everything was perfect as he saw the sun's reflection in the water above him, his eyes slowly closing, to a low voice that was either outside of his head or inside it, impossible to tell.

_"Yes, I am Kira,"_

* * *

A/N: I am sorry for the bad quality of this story. I promise I will never, ever, ever write again while I'm sick. My mind is a big blur. I know the story doesn`t make sense, but please, no fry eitherway, OK?

Either way, thank you for reading this crap. I was wondering if I shall write more of this pair in the future.

What do you think?  
Also, I am open for requests, from death note or something else. A couple or a plot, and I promise I will put more work into that than this.

_Thank you for reading._

**Review?**


End file.
